


Sleep Already, Fuyuhiko

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fuyuhiko hates boats for some reason, Fuyuhiko is adorable, Hajime dgaf and wants to sleep, Hajime is over thinking again, Half asleep fanfic, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Takes place after Dangan Ronpa: Hope Side, a fanfic about characters being half asleep written while I was half asleep, crack kinda oops, kuzuhina - Freeform, slight angst, so slight spoilers, this is really stupid tbh, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: A fanfic where Hajime and Fuyuhiko are half asleep featuring boats, self doubt, and OOC characters.





	Sleep Already, Fuyuhiko

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from honestly. I was half asleep and I just recently watched Episode 2.5 and I needed my son to be happy and cute and annoy his boyfriend. KuzuHina is my life aside from my Haikyuu ships.  
> I know this is very much out of character, but that was kind of the point?  
> Enjoy!

"Hajime?" the blonde mumbled tiredly. "Are you asleep?"

"No," the brunette grumbled. Hajime was not at all pleasant when he was tired. He was always grumpy, yet somehow it was the complete opposite for the small male laying next to him. Fuyuhiko was giggly, and childish once he was half asleep. In some ways, it annoyed Hajime since he wanted to sleep. Did Fuyuhiko know what time it even was? Yet, in most ways, it was adorable. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Fuyuhiko grinned a bit. His eyes were closed, but that did not stop him from nuzzling into Hajime's chest. It was a playful, light hearted action of his. Even a tired Hajime could not help but smile at it at least a bit. "I wanted to talk," the blonde laughed.

"Talk? About what?" Hajime sighed. He was annoyed, but there was really no point in fighting a tired Fuyuhiko. He was much more persistent than his regular self. And that was saying something in regards to Hajime, his _boyfriend_.

"About, hmmm, hmmmmm, stuff," Fuyuhiko laughed a bit. "Stuff like.., I don't like this ship. We should jump off." 

Hajime raised a brow as the blonde shifted a slight bit to get comfortable. "You think we should jump off? But then we'd drown," the brunette mused.

Fuyuhiko nodded, only to suddenly change his mind and shake his head. "No we wouldn't. You'd bring me to safety and we'd live on an island all alone together and-"

"We just escaped an island, Fuyuhiko. Besides, I thought-"

"This island would be different! A lot different! I don't know how, but it would be different," the yakuza announced. His words were beginning to become slurred, and Hajime knew it was only a matter of time before the smaller male passed out completely.

"Different, huh?" he rolled his eyes. He was too tired for this. This whole time he has been trying his best not to get annoyed with Fuyuhiko for talking, yet it was not working out so well.

Of course there were those moments when Fuyuhiko made him want to fanboy over how cute he was. However, he was not going to admit such a thing when he was in such a terrible mood. In fact, he did not plan to admit it at all. Regular Fuyuhiko would kill him.

"Yes, different because it would be happy and there'd be no more death," the yakuza grinned as he began to drift deeper and deeper into a slumber. "Also, no more boats. I'm sick of boats," the male grumbled.

"Fuyuhiko," Hajime began. He had enough.

" _Whaat_?" he knew it was unintentional, but Fuyuhiko sounded like he was whining.

"Go to sleep," the brunette groaned. "Or I'll kick you out of the room."

Fuyuhiko let out a huff before snuggling into Hajime's chest as closely as possible. Hajime knew damn well that Fuyuhiko would deny ever being so clingy when he was half asleep, not to mention annoying.

Maybe I should video tape it one night, Hajime snorted at the thought. Normally he would be the one to show more affection, he was the one who asked questions, he was the one who made a fool out of himself. Who knew that such a simple thing such as lack of sleep could change a person so severely.

"Hey, Hajime?" Fuyuhiko spoke once more. Hajime let out a sigh, frowning a bit.

"What is it, Fuyuhiko?" he regrettably asked.

"Are you comfortable? Sometimes I worry you can't fit on the bed completely because you're so tall," Fuyuhiko questioned.

"I'm _fine_ , now go to _sleep_ ," Hajime groaned.

He loved Fuyuhiko. He really did. However, it was times like these where he wondered just who the hell he was dating. It was not just times like these where Fuyuhiko was childish and he became frustrated that he wondered why he was dating Fuyuhiko, but every day as a whole. Hajime knew that now that he was also Izuru, he was much more interesting. But before that even. Back when they were still in the Neo World Program. What did Fuyuhiko see in him? What did he see in him now?

His temper was beginning to calm down, meaning he was beginning to wake himself up more and more by thinking too much. _Well, there's no helping it now. Guess I'm not sleeping tonight._

"Hajime?"

"What is it, Fuyuhiko?" he sighed, looking down at the smaller male who clung to his chest.

"I can't sweep," that yakuza grumbled.

Hajime laughed at the error. "Sweep?" he copied.

"Yes, sweep. I can't sweep," the blonde open his only properly functioning eye. "Kiss me and I'll go to sleep."

"What?"

"It'll be like a reversed fairy tale! Just kiss me!" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, I'll.., kiss you..," Hajime did as he was told. He laid a soft, quick pick on Fuyuhiko's lips before going back in his original position. "Now sleep, you need your rest," the brunette advised.

As if right on cue, Hajime's ears picked up on the light, steady breathing that escaped Fuyuhiko as he slept. _Wow, it really did work like a fairy tale,_ Hajime snorted.

The brunette pulled the covers over them almost completely and shifted ever so slightly to get comfortable, careful not to wake the sleeping yakuza next to him. He closed his multi-colored eyes, hoping that he too could get some sleep. Whether Fuyuhiko saw him as a nuisance or not, he supposed that did not matter. They were both happy now, and that meant a lot after everything they have been through.

**Author's Note:**

> I should try writing more fanfictions for these two, or at least more for other fandoms.  
> Next time I'll try to write something more serious, maybe. I think my friend, KinHina210 is rubbing off on me with all her crack stories.  
> But I hope you enjoyed this short little thing! Thank you for reading!


End file.
